


If You Give Dean A Cookie, He Will Want A Glass Of Milk

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Dean Winchester-centric, Fluff, Gen, Girl Scouts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, What ends on hope does not end at all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	If You Give Dean A Cookie, He Will Want A Glass Of Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



One early Sunday morning, Sammy and Dean were watching cartoons and enjoy a plate of yummy double stuffed Oreo’s. Some of their artwork, drawings of puppy's with a red capes leaping over a tall building—just like Superman, were scribbled around them. The snow falls outside, but uncle Bobby kept the smoldering embers swarming in the fireplace, keeping them cozy and warm. Little laughter and fun keep their hearts glow.

The world outside was frozen, but inside was peaceful and Sammy and Dean smile, carefree children. The weather outside is frightful, but warmth exists in the sunlight of their happy giggles. Sammy was dressed in his race car pajamas while Dean was donning his Batman jammies. While Sammy enjoys the cookie--twisting off the top and licking the creamy fluffy filling out, and then putting the two halves back together and devouring the treat--Dean likes to stuff the whole cookie in his mouth before washing it down with a cold glass of milk.

Nothing was better than cookies and milk with silly morning cartons, doing happy in-seat wiggle dances as they make adorable nom-nom-nom sounds. The black and white cookie is smooth and crunchy, and chewy too, a perfect way to satisfie a sweet tooth. The carton was just ending when both boys reached for the last double stuffed Oreo cookie. Dean was willing to give the cookie to Sammy, but the tot had a better idea. With little hands twisting gently, Sammy parted the Oreo and gave Dean half and kept the other half for him.

Dean beamed brightly. “Thanks, Sammy!” He popped the cookie into his mouth and happily munched, savoring the yummy sweetness.

Sammy grinned, his dimples adorably creasing his cheeks. “Your welcome, Dee. You deserve a cookie. You know why?”

“Why, Sammy?”

“Because you’re the best big brother in the world!”

Dean’s reaches out and pulls Sammy into a hug, grinning happily on a perfect Sunday morning.

Years later, now grown, Dean Winchester was never able to resist his brother’s puppy dog eyes. Those big brown eyes that expressed so much emotion in a simple look made his heart melt. Sam never needed to say a word; only had to gaze at him with pleading eyes and a pout, and Dean folded like a cheap suit.

Which was why he didn’t stand a chance when the little girl with bouncy curly blond hair and big soulful blue eyes came knocking at his door, asking if he wanted to buy some Girl Scout cookies. 

With the war over and the gates of Hell sealed, Sam and Dean had retired from hunting. They lived in a cozy house in nice, quiet town. Dean should have known when the little girl with the sweet smile came knocking that he faced unbeatable odds.

Dean really didn’t want any cookies; he was a pie man after all! But she kept asking in the sweetest, kindest voice and smiled at him with a big bright joyful grin. All the while, she gave him the full puppy dog eyes. 

She even did a cute little dance for him, waving the two boxes around like they were fluffy pom-poms. Dean was so close to giving in but he forced himself to be strong. He said no thank you, and he thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn’t. 

“Please, mister?” The little girl pleaded hopefully. “I need to sell a lot of cookies. My troop is having a contest and whoever sells the most cookies wins a trip to Disney World. Please, mister? Pretty please, with sugar on top?” 

Right then the puppy dog eyes got even bigger, becoming large saucers, pleading, her sweet face begging for him to buy some cookies. “I want to win so badly! I want to go see all the pretty princesses; Cinderella, Jasmine, and Belle. Oh, and Snow White! I love Snow White!” The little girl cheered with excitement, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Pretty please, Sir. Please? Will you buy some cookies, please?” 

Dean didn’t think it was possible for her puppy dog eyes to get any sadder but he was wrong, and when she began to pout just a little tiny bit more, he broke. 

Half an hour later, when Sam returned home from the grocery store, he found 26 boxes of Girl Scout cookies, every flavor possible, sitting on the table. There were cookies everywhere! Dozens of them, delicious flavors, warm, sweet smelling, and fresh right out of the box. Dean was sitting at the table with a grin on his face, enjoying a cookie and a glass of cold milk. Dean was lounging on the couch, munching away on a yummy, delicious thin mint cookie and drinking a glass of cold milk. Smirking, knowing what had happened while he was out, Sam said, “Just couldn’t say no, could you?” 

“Bitch,” Dean replied with a mouth full, to which Sam affectingly replied, “Jerk.” 

And three months later, Sam and Dean received a post card in the mail, sent all the way from Disney World—a thank you card from the little girl with the blue eyes and bright smile. 

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1120372.html?thread=115315572#t115315572)


End file.
